pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Buizelek
Jestem, ale tylko przez chwilkę. :c ~ PG 12:11, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Hej Buizel słyszałem że lubisz fora pokemon może się zapiszesz? http://www.pokemon-diamond.pun.pl/forums.php bardzo mi zależy -Wikcio4 No tak. xD ~ PG 12:15, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) No nie zbyt. :I ~ PG 12:17, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Siemka :P Spox :P U mnie? Bardzo dobrze wiesz :D bardzo się cieszę, z zakończenia sezonu pierwszego i ogólnego zainteresowania opowiadaniem. W ogóle to mam sporo pomysłów na kolejne odcinki :P Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 12:21, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, pomijając zrzeczenie się przez ciebie praw administratora i przekazanie jemu to nic :P żartuję :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 12:24, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Jakby była postacią dnia, to by była w pozostałych postaciach, natomiast jest drugoplanowa, a więc na pewno się jeszcze pojawi :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 12:28, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Mam już ten obrazek tytułowy dla serii drugiej, taki jaki mam dla pierwszej, ale zostanie opublikowany dopiero po premierze pierwszego odcinka tej serii Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 12:45, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Zależy w jakim kontekście :P Forever to jest na zawsze, natomiast for ever to jest na wieki; zrób sobie porządek ze swoją stroną Joshuy, chodzi mi, żebyś pouzupełniał historię itd i stworzył strony poków Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:52, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, chyba nie. Do tego Jerzego musicie zatrudnić. Bo mniej więcej wiem o co chodzi, jednak nie chcę nic popsuć Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:31, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) To się chyba postawia do pliku rejestracji jakoś tak, ale naprawdę bo potem może coś z rejestracją nie działać jeżeli bym coś źle zrobił. Niee, wiesz niech to Jerzy zrobi, naprawdę. On jest bardziej doświadczony Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:28, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Taaak :D '[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]'' ''Dyskusja! ~♥'' 11:22, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) Za chwilę idę... :P ''[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~♥]] 12:38, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) czy listę pokemonów mogę uzupełniać jak na razie nie robiąc stron o danym pokemonie?? --Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)']]Plik:491mini.gif 12:20, mar 17, 2012 (UTC) PiPikachu Hej możesz dopisać mnie do listy użytkowników? DemoneK Pomożesz zrobic mój profil plis Nieeee... Jestem tylko fatamorganą. PG''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 09:36, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) hejka bui :) Wreszcie mogłam na PC... I teraz muszę all strony przesłać o.o pomozieś? :DDDD PS. co raz lepiej z sza blonami mi idzie ^.^ Jeśli mam w czymś pomóc to mów ;) - Mika444 09:40, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) PS. jak skończę region będziesz chciał do anime albo mangi :D? Jak wcześniej mówiłam bede ją sama rysować ^.^ - Mika444 09:41, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Taaak, no oczywiście! *sarkazm* xD '[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 09:55, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) No tak nie zbyt... Mam jeszcze lekcje do odrobienia, no i obiecałam Mice, że jej pomogę trochę z tymi jej stronkami... No, ale chyba jednak już kończyć. :/ ''[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 10:04, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Na razie muszę SKOŃCZYĆ region XD - Mika444 10:04, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Nom '[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 10:06, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) pomozesz strony poprzenosić? Ja wchodzę na kategorię własna twórczość ,a jak all skopiuję (pamiętam o obrazkach) to na kategorie do usunięcia zmieniam.. Proszę potrzebuję pomocy ://// - Mika444 10:08, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) spoko :) ja je odrobiłam w piątek xd - Mika444 10:12, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Heejo! :D ''[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 13:19, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... Oki doki! xD '[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 13:37, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) hejka :D - mMika444 15:55, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Akurat teraz chcesz rozmawiać? :p ''[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 17:45, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Mice pomagam. :P '[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 17:47, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) A czemu miałabym się obrazić? <:c ''[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 17:52, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Serio? :P XDD '[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]'' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 17:56, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) ''Hej! Aktualnie mnie nie ma, ale zostaw wiadomość po sygnale, to obiecuję, że niedługo odpowiem! ''*BEEP*'' ''[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 16:23, kwi 7, 2012 (UTC) :c '[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 16:37, kwi 7, 2012 (UTC) ...Obraziłeś się na mnie? :c ''[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 16:43, kwi 7, 2012 (UTC) Bo zrobiłeś ";p" :'c '[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 16:48, kwi 7, 2012 (UTC) To zemsta? :o ''[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 16:50, kwi 7, 2012 (UTC) Nom, jestem xD '[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 09:01, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) Gra Zoo Zapraszam! Administratorze jak mogę chce coś zgłościć Scraggy skopiowała wszystko z mojego opowiadania do swojego m.in *Zasady (różnicą jest to że w miejsca gdzie pisało Sinnoh napisała Unova *Lista odcinków (cała tabela , nawet 1 sezon nazwała Siła Unova w czym ja nazwałem Siła Sinnoh!) *Pod zasadami jest może być i to też wszystko skopiowała ode mnie! *Tak naprawde całe jej opowiadanie jest odemnie sciągnięte ! Z poważaniem:Wikcio4 10:07, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) Buizel, mam problem, ciągle ktoś mnie hakuję.TT^TT Wiesz może jak na to zaradźić? Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 19:06, cze 30, 2012 (UTC) '''Użytkowniku, jesteś jednym z głównych postaci mojego opowiadania więc zajrzyj tutaj! Pawel10s 14:48, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) Czesc jestem Roxy, bardzo mi sie podoba stronka BW ;) Mam pytanie moze sie zaprzyjaznimy?? i kiedys stworzymy wspolne anime cco ty na to?? Wiem ze mnie za bardzo nie znasz ale bardzo bym chciala sie z tb zaprzyjaznic i stworzyc innym razem anime ;) Ale wszystko zalezy od cb. fajnie ze sie zgadzasz ale z anime to poczekasz bo narazie nie .... zapisz sie do wspomnien "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'Roxy''' ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 12:51, wrz 23, 2012 (UTC)" Dziękuję za chat :3 Butzelek też dziękuje! :3 ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 500px wejdz na czat :"plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'Roxy' ]]' Pogadaj! :D ''plik:Glacusiek.jpg 15:12, paź 28, 2012 (UTC)" Skoro Buizel Wiki potrzebuje Logo proponuje zorganizowac Konkurs, a w tym konkursie dac jakiegoś spite ja zrobie. Najlepsze dostanie jakąś nagrode. co ty na to? - Lordan Chocby ja... - Lordan Mają byc rozmiary 250px65 do tego logo? To troche małe. :/ - Lordan Skończyłam logo. Mam przesłać już jako logo? ''PG'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 20:56, paź 29, 2012 (UTC) ...Jak mu mam przesłać i dlaczego?... ''PG'' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 16:57, paź 30, 2012 (UTC) PG zniszczyła rywalizacje już po pierwszym dniu raczej dogonic ją będzie ciężko więc może jak będzie miała 5pkt to oddajemy jej zwycięstwo. Co ty na to? - Lordan Jak zrobić tło na wiki tak jak jest tutaj?Pawel10s 11:05, lis 1, 2012 (UTC) Bo bym chciał takie coś zrobić na wikinezce. To taka strona gdzie jesteś administratorem :) Pawel10s 13:18, lis 1, 2012 (UTC) ZAPRASZAM I ŚWIETNIE SIĘ BAW ^^ "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D ''plik:Glacusiek.jpg 16:47, lis 25, 2012 (UTC)" Jak mawiają "Kopę lat", Buizel-Sama :) Wygląda na to, że przeniosę się na Buizel Wiki. Z jednej strony to (chyba) dobra wiadomość, ale z drugiej szkoda, że to kwestia takich a nie innych okoliczności (Doskonale wiesz, co mam na myśli, prawda?) SniselSni (dyskusja) 20:51, gru 9, 2012 (UTC) Cóż, to prawda, jednak nie bardzo mamy co z tym zrobić (No~! Oprócz wpłacenia pożądanej sumy pieniędzy na serwer, ale niestety w moim przypadku to odpada xD)... Rozumiem Twój ból, chociaż głęboko wierzę, że i tutaj, na Buizel Wiki możemy osiągnąć coś wielkiego ;) SniselSni (dyskusja) 15:27, gru 10, 2012 (UTC) Też zastanawiam się, jak to będzie wyglądać ze sceny międzynarodowej. Ewentualnie polska scena odpadnie z projektu :/ Aktualnie wikinezka działa, zatem... Działaj, Buizel-kun. Wszystko leży w Twoich pomarańczowych łapkach ;D SniselSni (dyskusja) 11:21, gru 13, 2012 (UTC) Hej no właśnie jak tu robić kolorowe tabelki ? Takie jak na wikinezce ? Szanowny panie założycielu, czemu zawdzięczam pańską wiadomość od pół roku, co? :D Dawno pana tu nie było, ale moje gg jest wciąż niezmienne, a więc zapraszam do napisania - nie wiem, czy dobrze pamiętam, ale to jest 37800784 Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 06:49, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) Ostatnimi czasy rzadko, rzeczywiście. Ja bym to nie nazwał zaniedbaniem, tylko kompletnym zapomnieniem Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 17:32, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) Widziałem właśnie, ale już kiedyś tak było, może za kilka dni wróci. Nie wiem, coraz bardziej mi to działa na nerwy... ;/ Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png ''trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 09:07, maj 11, 2013 (UTC) Zapraszam cię do mojego Anime, są zapisy! Propozycja Cześć, Bui. Posłuchaj... czy byłbyś zainteresowany posadą Administratora mojej Wikii? Ee... nie, żebym ganiał za pieniądzem. No dobra, sprawa jest taka, że mało kto odwiedza tą stronę, nikt mnie nie wspomaga. Skoro Wikinezka została reaktywowana, a większość robi swoje opowiadania tutaj, niż na Neo Soul Silver... zdałem sobie sprawę, że już nic nie zdziałam z moją Wikią, gdzie są przetłumaczone strony. Tak więc podjąłem decyzję, że zawieszam swoją działalność jako Główny Administrator Neo Soul Silver Wikii. Ale nie chcę zostawić tej strony, której tworzenie poświęciłem trochę czasu. Z tego powodu pomyślałem, czy byłbyś zainteresowany objęciem mojej posady. Wiadomość zostaw na mojej dyskusji, lub na witek944@gmail.com. --plik:643MS.pngNeo RazoraPlik:644MS.png 15:17, kwi 30, 2014 (UTC) P.S. - Oprócz ciebie kandydatami są też Jabudex i Pawel0s. Siemka. Użytkownik Daru05 zaczął reaktywować wiki, gadał z Jerzym i ten usunął wszystkim adminów ponieważ nikt nie był aktywny i jak na razie jedynym adminem jest właśnie Daru. Jerzy powierzył mu sprawy administracji i on będzie ustalał kto ma zostać adminem a Jerzy będzie tylko zmieniał funkcje danego użytkownika (nie będzie zajmował się szukaniem). Trochę mi to nie pasuje, że nam usunęli adminów; teraz gdy coś robię czasem by mi się to przydało żeby usunąć jakiś niepotrzebny plik czy stronę :/ Pawel10s 09:47, maj 11, 2014 (UTC) Haha, to z tym profilem faktycznie przerąbane :D A teraz, podczas starań o stanowisko admina będziemy na tym samym miejscu co nowi użytkownicy, pomimo że my działamy na wiki już ze 3 lata :P Pawel10s 10:03, maj 11, 2014 (UTC) Na czym polega Buizel wiki ? Tytuł mówi wszystko. Trwogonoga (dyskusja) 10:09, gru 14, 2014 (UTC) Drogi Administratorze, jestem tu nowa i nie za dużo wiem, chciałam Cię prosić o kilka wskazówek, i o pomoc w stworzeniu mojej strony, kiedy zrobiłam swojego "Infoboksa" i chciałam jakoś zmienić kolory, ciągle wyskakiwał mi przezroczysty. Nie wiem, co mam zrobić, proszę o pomoc! Kiko-Eevee (dyskusja) 17:35, sty 12, 2015 (UTC) Użytkowniczka:Kiko-Eevee I nawzajem. Jako-tako, ale żyję. ;p ''PG'' ''Dyskusja!'' 16:20, kwi 23, 2015 (UTC) Niewiele, w sumie. Tak właściwie to odeszłam od poków, ale to chyba tyle. A u ciebie? ''PG'' ''Dyskusja!'' 18:31, kwi 23, 2015 (UTC) No chyba wróciłam, ale nie wiem, czy będę się zbytnio udzielać. Może bardziej taki patrol zrobię? Hej, a masz może GG? Jakoś odzwyczaiłam się od pisania na dyskusjach. ''PG''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja!]] 18:55, kwi 23, 2015 (UTC) Czesc poniewaz jestem tutaj nowa i potrzebuje ogromnej pomocy :( chcialabym miec ladny prof a nw jak mam sie za to zabrac ;c Silvi